A happy ending
by Genesis Cullen Swan
Summary: One shoot. Final de la tercera temporada. El destino puede ser cruel a veces, pero todos necesitamos un final feliz. Después de todo... el amor nunca encuentra un final.


Downton Abbey

Tercera temporada

Final

_Disclaimer: Los personajes definitivamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julian Fellowes y colaboradores, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer esta historia la cual es de mi autoría por lo cual está **prohibida su copia total o parcial y/o adaptación SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Matthew Crawley era el hombre más feliz en todo Downton, estaba enamorado de la mujer más bella que había conocido, era ahora un amado esposo y hacía algunas horas se convirtió en el padre de un saludable varón, al que se moría de ganas de presentar a toda su nueva familia.

El viento en su cara sonriente le recordaba que era un hermoso día soleado, su familia esperaba con ilusión la oportunidad de conocer al nuevo integrante.

Después de todo, había sido un mal tiempo para todos, aun no se acostumbraban a la ausencia de Sybill y de todos aquellos que fueron arrancados de sus vidas para siempre.

Matthew resplandecía. Sus ojos azules habían contemplado el amor, la belleza, la dicha y fortuna. Todo lo que un hombre sencillo de corazón podía desear.

En casa, lord Grantham hacia un recuento de todos los altibajos por los que la ahora dichosa pareja habían tenido que superar, la abuela Violet mencionaba que no se puede tener todo en la vida, la felicidad siempre se ve opacada por una nube gris. Sin querer sus palabras fueron un llamado para el destino.

Tanta felicidad no puede ser verdad. Matthew manejaba apresuradamente sin siquiera darse cuenta, veía los árboles desvanecerse a su alrededor, perdía todo sentido de la velocidad recordando como volvían él y Mary de su luna de miel por el mismo sendero, saciados de tanto amor, esperando con ansias el futuro prometedor que se vislumbraba a lo lejos.

Sonreía tanto que le dolía la cara, miro hacia el cielo. Agradeciendo por todo lo que se le había otorgado, sin saber muy bien a quién agradecer. Infinitamente complacido de su suerte. Hacia unos años deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar el puesto de heredero libre para alguien más capaz. Pero ahora se sentía que podía portar la corona del mismísimo rey, si Mary fuera la reina.

Una fracción de segundo, sólo eso, un camión en sentido contrario aunado al destino cruel, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Matthew cuando lo tenía frente a él. Realmente no podía hacer nada. Pensó en Mary sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos, ajeno a todo. Pensó en su sonrisa y en la promesa que le había hecho: "Te amaré hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida".

Una parte de su conciencia intentó frenar para evitar el accidente, el conductor del camión trató de hacer lo mismo. Matthew perdió el control del volante, el coche ya no estaba sobre el sendero, se dirigía cuesta abajo, girando en su propio eje, mientras que los ojos del heredero de Downton no podían creer lo que le estaba pasando. Y todo se volvió negro, cuando dio su último suspiro.

...

Mary contemplaba a su hijo dormido. Una de sus pequeñas manos sostenía su dedo índice. Se imaginaba llevándolo de la mano a pasear por los enormes jardines de Downton. A su esposo enseñándole el criquet. Esperaba con ansias que hubiera heredado el color de sus ojos, era lo que más le gustaba de Matthew.

Tuvo un sentimiento extraño, pero no le apetecía separarse de su hijo, recordaba el miedo que tenía de nunca poder embarazarse. O de la situación de Sybill. Ahora todo eso había quedado atrás. Su vida estaba completa y tenía una razón más por la cual ser feliz.

...

Matthew yacía en el verde pasto, sus ojos estaban fijos y sin brillo. El conductor del otro coche había ido por ayuda sin siquiera percatarse del estado de Matthew.

Como en un sueño, Matthew levantó la vista, al encontrarse con unas zapatillas pequeñas y un vestido blanco. Descubrió a una mujer de melena pelirroja, y una boca pequeña pero con una sonrisa dulce. Lavinia Swire, su fallecida prometida estaba frente a él. Pensó en ese momento que jamás volvería a ver a Mary, y tampoco vería a su hijo crecer. Lavinia le dio una mirada de consuelo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sintió que lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos como si eso pudiera detener su dolor. Escuchó esa voz cantarina que muchas veces le habían jurado amor, decirle:

\- Aun no, Matthew. Sé feliz. Te quiero.

Y cayó en una profunda oscuridad, un vacío congelante.

...

La familia Crawley había entrado en la habitación del hospital en donde se encontraba Mary contemplando a su hijo en la cuna. Ella estaba impaciente porque llegaran todos y pudiera irse a casa, para que todos pudieran compartir su felicidad.

Al escucharlos entrar se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa que pronto se desplomó al ver sus caras de preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está Matthew? – fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir.

Su padre la miró fijamente en tanto su madre y hermana bajaban la mirada.

\- Sufrió un accidente en la carretera – dijo lord Grantham, en voz baja, como si no quisiera que fuera verdad.

\- ¿Él está...? – no pudo terminar su pregunta porque su hijo había despertado en llanto.

Anna se adelantó a ella y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Mary se sentía mareada y confundida. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se preguntaba que había hecho tan mal para merecer este dolor.

\- Él tiene heridas graves, golpes en el cuerpo y problemas para respirar. Lo acaban de trasladar a una habitación aquí para revisarlo mejor, pero aun no ha despertado y... temen que no vaya a despertar – Mary sintió que podía respirar, sin notar cuando había dejado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – exigió, al ver que nadie le respondía salió corriendo intentando encontrar a su esposo.

A lo lejos vio a unos hombres cargando una camilla, con el doctor detrás de ellos dando instrucciones a una enfermera. Se dirigió hacia ellos en cuanto notó que el hombre que iba en la camilla tenía la ropa de Matthew.

Esquivó al doctor, la enfermera que trataban en vano de hacerla salir. Vio los ojos cerrados de Matthew, los golpes en su cara junto con la sangre que salía de su frente.

Se arrodillo a su lado. Llorando, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Pidiéndole entre lágrimas que despertara.

\- No puedes dejarme, Matthew. No ahora, amor. Te necesito. Te necesitamos. Por favor, amor. Por favor, Matthew.

El rostro lloroso de Mary se hundió en el brazo de su inconsciente esposo. El doctor aprovecho ese momento para apartarla de él. Cuando Mary iba en la puerta, escuchó esa voz profunda y ahora áspera con la que esperaba despertar todas las mañanas de su vida.

\- Te amaré hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida. No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, querida.

...

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Downton era más productivo que nunca. El pequeño Matthew corría por el jardín con su padre. Mary había salido para indicarles que casi era hora de la cena y se había quedado viéndolos jugar.

Aunque el destino puede ser cruel a veces. Siempre se necesita un final feliz.

* * *

_¿Qué le pasa a esta autora loca?_

_Bueno, pues me quedé súper atrapada en esta hermosa historia, es una serie británica para aquellos que no la han visto, la recomiendo muchísimo, no pude dejar de verla, se los juro. _

_Pero... el final de la tercera temporada simplemente mató mi corazón y lo hizo añicos, así que dije:_

_Yo necesito un final feliz_

_Y me decidí a escribir uno, no es la gran cosa, es muy vacía para mis descripciones en otras historias pero, pues en serio no podía dejar a mi mente tranquila. _

_Muchas gracias si se toman la molestia de leerla_

_Con cariño:_

_Génesis Cullen Swan :)_


End file.
